


Blood-Red in Paris

by Delphi



Category: Forever Knight, Murdoch Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Crossover, F/F, Hypnotism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia takes a very pale lover while travelling in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood-Red in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 round of Kink Bingo. Kink: "Bloodplay"

“I would very much like to test your blood,” she says, her fingertip idly following the rise and dip of the rumpled bedding.

“Test my blood?” Janette asks, frowning.

The expression, Julia cannot help but note, is all in Janette's perfect eyebrows. Her skin is flawless, as smooth and white as marble, and Julia is once again torn between aesthetic admiration and scientific curiosity.

She attempts it again. Her French is improving but still slow, especially in the face of such distractions as the sounds of Paris at midnight drifting in through the hotel window and Janette lounging beautifully naked beside her on the plush bed.

“I'd like to examine it, I mean to say. To look at it beneath a microscope. I've read about photosensitivity, of course, but never a case like yours.”

Janette laughs softly. “You and your science.”

It is highly amusing, apparently, that Julia is attending medical school. “You've saved yourself,” Janette said the night they met at one of Madame Bertran's salons. “You're _interesting_.”

“And what fate have I saved myself from?” Julia inquired, taken by the woman's sharp smile and the way she wore her gorgeous blood-red gown.

Janette merely smiled even wider, her teeth and eyes exceptionally bright, even against her pale skin. Julia had not known of her condition then, of course—had only worried that Parisian women were still using arsenic.

A cool, soft arm linked with her own, leading her out of the house on what would be the first of many late night strolls in the weeks to come. “Why, the fate of us not getting to know each other better.”

Now Janette unpins her mussed hair, letting it fall like black silk around her shoulders. Her eyes glint in the low lamplight, seeming almost golden. Julia gazes into the soft glow of them and feels a hot blush creep up from her breast. It is a cliché, of course, to take a lover while on holiday in Paris. Perhaps not even so strange, if certain lurid novels are to be believed, that the lover be another woman. Still, there is a wicked, dizzy thrill as Janette advances upon her, cool hands climbing up her sagging stocking and under her chemise.

Her thoughts seem to slip away. Janette's hands may be cold, but her mouth is hot, and Julia gasps when a puff of warm breath caresses her sex. Her thighs tremble and her toes curl as Janette hungrily mouths at her thighs, teasing until she's wet. There's a brief sting that makes her gasp—a stray earring or hairpin, perhaps—but before she can complain, Janette's tongue is between her nether-lips, driving her to cry out.

The pleasure nearly sends her into a fugue. The room dims, and all she is aware of is the fierce pounding between her legs, as if the blood in her body has suffused her sex. As though her blood pressure is plummeting recklessly, wantonly, nearly making her swoon. She sees stars as the pounding grows harder and the smell of sex and something sharper fills the room, and then there is only darkness and a beautiful, trembling weakness as she comes and sighs and falls.

It is some time later when she can see and speak again, her hand avariciously curving around Janette's bare breast.

“Mm...you know, I would very much like to test your blood,” she says. Her head swims briefly with the unnerving sense of déjà vu.

“Shh,” Janette says, her firelit eyes bright and arresting, and Julia can hardly think of anything but touching her.

Besides, she corrects herself, feeling the warmth beneath her hand and seeing the sudden flush of arousal in red lips and pink cheeks...Janette is not so pale in this light.


End file.
